Perdió todo por él
by Lurhien
Summary: INCOMPLETO - No sabía que me amara tanto como para vender todo y con el dinero sacarme de la carcel...
1. Ella no, por favor

Y como os prometí aquí está el primer capitulo, puede que ahora no entendais nada pero la historia se irá sucediendo desde este momento y abrá varios flashback donde podreis entenderlo todo. Espero que no sea muy largo este fic y que no supere los 10 capis así que luego no rogueis

* * *

_**Ella no, por favor**_

* * *

No por favor, no.

Ese era el último lugar donde quería encontrarla a tan altas horas de la noche pero por desgracia sus peticiones no fueron cumplidas.

Entró en aquel aparente bar pero que en realidad de bar no tenía nada, era un burdel en toda regla.

Pagó a la chica de la entrada y con algún esfuerzo entró, aquellas "chicas" no le soltaban tan fácilmente.

Estaba todo en penumbra y no se distinguía nada así que con mucho cuidado de no tocar algo indeseado se sentó en un sillón que había cerca del escenario y en ese momento una luz iluminó lo que tenía delante, era un gran escenario con algunas barras para hacer strepties. Y allí aparecieron cuatro muchachas más y empezó a sonar una música apropiada para donde estaban, y como acto reflejo todos los hombres que estaban en aquel lugar se acercaron al escenario como poseídos.

Tenía que admitir que aquellas muchachas se movían bien pero no eran nada comparado con la estrella de aquel establecimiento y la última persona que quería encontrarse allí, Nellie Lovett.

Siempre la había visto con su vestido largo ceñido aunque siempre escotado pero aun así no era nada si lo comparabas con lo que llevaba puesto en ese momento, llevaba una camisa de hombre, blanca y que transparentaba algo muy ceñida y una falda cortísima, más que la de las demás.

Apareció por el final del escenario y poco a poco, con pasos lentos y sensuales, se fue acercando al centro del escenario.

Todas las chicas bailaban acompasadas y se sabían bien la coreografía pero para sus ojos solo estaba ella. Era la que mejor se movía y poco a poco se desprendió de la camisa y de la falda quedando en un conjunto de ropa interior negra muy sexy y como estaba tan embobado no se dio cuenta de que se había colocado en primera fila y Nellie se había fijado en él, no sabía exactamente por que él estaba allí pero al verlo tan embobado en sus movimientos los intensifico un poco y se acercó más a él.

No podía creérselo, se juró a si mismo que no volvería a sentir nada por ninguna mujer y mucho menos ese cosquilleo que subía por su pierna y derecha y se perdía por su parte más sensible. No podía creérselo, Sweeney Todd, el demoníaco barbero de la calle Fleet, estaba teniendo una erección.

* * *

**Please RR!**


	2. Clara y Stefanie

Segundo capi de esta historia. Hoy subí dos de esta y una de la otra así que lo más probable es que no suba más por hoy y mañana tampoco, quizá suba el martes. Gracias por tu RR NellieLovett y dile a Swee que no será la última erección xD

* * *

_**Clara y Stefanie**_

* * *

Sweeney se movía incomodo en el sofá y Nellie, que ya estaba acabando el baile, se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su antiguo vecino.

Una vez acabado su número, Nellie se retiró a los "camerinos" y se puso su ropa de calle, aunque no tenía mucha, era una camiseta rasgada ya amarilla por no lavarla que olía mal y unos pantalones de hombre cortos (rotos), de color negro. Con esa ropa se dispuso a salir del burdel no sin antes despedirse de sus "amigas":

- Clara, Stefanie, me marcho ya- dijo casi saliendo por la puerta.

- ¿Te marchas ya? Pero si acabamos de empezar la noche- repuso Clara.

- Lo se cariño… pero mi número terminó y no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

- ¿Cómo que no? Seguro que te ganas algún dinerillo más sí sales ahí y…- siguió Clara.

- Además, Nell, eres la reina de este puto burdel, seguro que quieren algo contigo todos esos hombres de ahí afuera- dijo Stefanie.

- He dicho que por hoy es suficiente y…- fue a abrir la puerta pero Clara la paró.

- Ya se por que es.

- Haber, ¿por qué?- dijo aburrida Nelly.

- Stefanie, ¿te acuerdas de por que vino Nell a este burdel?- le preguntó Clara.

- Creo que sí, por algo de que pago a uno la cárcel…- intentó recordar Stefanie.

- ¡Aja! Ese barberucho al que le pago la cárcel, está aquí.

- ¿A sí? ¿Ese de la mecha blanca?- preguntó Stefanie.

- Sí.

- Pues, Nell, como no vallas tú a por el me lo tiro yo, que está más bueno…

- ¡No! Aquí nadie va a hacer nada con Sweeney, dejadle en paz. No se por que ha venido, y sí, me voy por él, adiós- abrió la puerta, salió y cerró con un portazo.

- Esa… ¿era la señora Lovett?- una voz masculina las sorprendió a las dos que se giraron y descubrieron al apuesto barbero.

- Sí…- la voz de Stefanie se volvió melosa y seductora- … pero dice que se iba así que si a ella no le importa…- se fue acercando a Sweeney lentamente pero este la cogió de las manos.

- Hoy he salido de la cárcel y solo estuve en ella seis meses por que una panadera llamada Nellie Lovett, la mejor de Londres he de admitir, pagó con todo lo que tenía para sacarme de allí antes y ¿ahora tú vienes con estas?- sentenció enfadado.

- Yo…- se separó de él bruscamente- Nell duerme ahora en el puente de Chester, está a un kilómetro o dos de donde vivía antes, duerme allí con nosotras, si quieres te llevamos.

* * *

**Please RR!**


	3. El arresto

No voy a cumplir mi promesa como siempre hago y subo el último capi por hoy más que nada por petición de NellieLovett y de su Sweeney. Aquí va el primer Flashback, si tienen idea de como va la historia pueden preguntarme en un review y les contestaré, ya no se ni por que hablo de ustedes xD

* * *

_**El arresto**_

* * *

- ¿Un puente, Chester? Nunca lo había oído…

- Pues ahora si que lo oirás, anda vamos deprisa haber si la alcanzamos- dijo Stefanie.

- ¿Alcanzamos?- preguntó Clara- puedes llevarle tu solo.

- Ah- sonrió- es verdad… jeje, que tonta soy- a cada palabra que decía la mujer pelirroja Sweeney deseaba más marcharse de su lado.

- En marcha, pues- empujó a Stefanie a la calle pero antes esta y su "compañera" se despidieron con un pico al que Sweeney se extrañó más.

- Tonto, somos putas, que más da besar a un cliente que a otra puta.

- Bueno, ¿me vas a llevar o no?- dijo enfadándose.

- Claro, muñeco- se acerco a Sweeney y le agarró por el brazo- tu saca la pasta que ya me encargo yo de pillar un carruaje.

- Lo primero, no me llame muñeco; lo segundo, a estas horas no hay carruajes y lo tercero, deje de hablar así de vulgar.

- Pues yo tengo un cuarto punto, los conductores de carruajes duermen en ellos y puede que yo consiga uno- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Tú consigue uno que yo me aparto- dijo ya cansándose y empezando a tutearla.

Sweeney volvió a la puerta del burdel y miró los grandes carteles. En todos se anunciaban grandes "estrellas" de aquel establecimiento pero sin duda la mejor debía de ser su antigua vecina ya que era suyo el cartel más grande y mejor decorado cuando una vocecilla lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Ya tenemos carruaje- dijo Stefanie colocándose mejor el vestido.

Y Sweeney la siguió, el cochero estaba cerrándose la cremallera del pantalón pero el barbero hizo rodar sus ojos y se metió en el carro sin mirarle. Más tarde escuchó a Stefanie decirle la dirección y después se metió dentro, con él.

- Y… ¿La señora Lovett lleva mucho tiempo viniendo a este lugar?- preguntó al fin cuando ya llevaban medio camino recorrido.

- Alrededor de cinco meses y medio. Supongo que fue cuando empezó a quedarse sin dinero- silencio- pero, ¿por qué te metieron en la cárcel?

_**Flashback**_

_Era un medio día como otro cualquiera, ella preparaba sus empanadas y él miraba por su ventana cuando a ella le interrumpieron tres hombres que entraron en la tienda._

_- Está cerrada, abrimos por la tarde, señores._

_- No venimos exactamente para comprar empanadas- dijo uno de los tres hombres que Nellie reconoció enseguida- queremos saber donde está Sweeney Todd._

_- Pues…- Nellie iba a mentir pero este apareció en el peor momento y lugar._

_- Señora Lovett, ¿sabe dónde puse mi…?- Sweeney paró de repente y reconoció a los dos policías y este no dudo dos segundos en darse la vuelta y correr pero los agentes tenían mejor los actos reflejos y lo atraparon enseguida._

_- No sabemos por que huye de nosotros pero queda detenido, tiene derecho a guardar silencio y todo lo que diga se utilizará en su contra- le esposaron- a sido acusado como el culpable de varios desaparecimientos._

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

**Please RR!**


	4. El violador

1º- Este capi tiene 300 palabras más asi que no os quejeis.

2º- Gracias a NellieLovet (por cierto, te falta una "T"), a Anyra-Luna y a Consu.Lestrange por vuestros RR.

3º- Hoy tampoco pensaba subir otro capi pero por la insistencia de cierta Nellie Lovett he tenido que subirlo.

4º- Gracias por leerlo y por favor, ponedme algún RR

* * *

_**El Violador**_

* * *

- Por nada- dijo después de recordar.

A la hora y media el carruaje se paró y Sweeney bajó sin preguntar y allí estaba el puente, era algo antiguo pero bonito. Al lado había una pequeña casita que estaba en muy malas condiciones pero que se mantenía en pie, fuera había una hoguera, recién encendida supuso Sweeney.

- Ya hemos llegado, bienvenido a nuestro dulce hogar- dijo lo más amable posible la muchacha.

- Ahórratelo, ¿quieres?- le contestó tajante y empezó a caminar despacio en dirección a la casa por miedo de encontrarse algo.

Cuando hubo avanzado diez pasos pudo divisar que al lado del fuego, y que se veía por la luz de este, algo que se movía en el suelo entonces por miedo no hacia él si no hacia su salvadora empezó a caminar deprisa y a volver a pedir a los cielos que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

Pero los cielos le volvieron a fallar.

En el suelo se movían dos personas, una encima de otra y cuando estaba ya al lado pudo ver todo con perfecta claridad: Su vecina estaba en el suelo con la boca tapada ahogando sus gritos de socorro, parecía una sabana rasgada y con las manos atadas igual, encima un hombre musculoso la rasgaba y quitaba la ropa rápidamente por miedo a que su presa se escapara.

Sweeney no dudo un segundo y propinó una fuerte patada al hombre que calló lejos de Nellie. Parecía que se había roto algo porque gemía de dolor y no podía levantarse. Entonces se olvidó de él por un momento y volvió con la panadera que intentaba ponerse de pie pero como no lo conseguía huía a gatas a causa de un dolor que tenía en un tobillo. Sweeney la paró, la puso de pie y la abrazó por la espalda y Nellie aun con miedo intentaba escaparse pegando y golpeando a todo lo que podía sin seguir poder chillar.

- ¿Es así como tratas al que te ha salvado?- le susurró él muy cerca de su oído y ella se quedó petrificada.

Era él, ¡él! Su voz, su aroma, su todo y el que estuviera allí solo podía significar que había salido de la cárcel y que había vuelto, a por ella.

Nellie reaccionó segundos después y giró sobre uno de sus talones (el otro pie lo tenía mal) y se dejó caer encima de él (como si quisiera abrazarle solo que tenía las manos atadas y le salió mal) y acabó él en el suelo y ella encima de él.

Ella solo podía llorar de felicidad y él solo podía sonreír sin saber muy bien por qué.

- Eh… Yo me voy, sigo teniendo trabajo…- pero nadie le hacía caso- bien, me voy- y se subió Stefanie al carruaje y mandó al cochero que la llevara al burdel.

Entonces Sweeney escuchó el ruido de los caballos al correr y reaccionó. Se sentó en la hierba sentando a Nellie entre sus piernas y la desató las manos y las acarició, no sabía por que, pero las quería acariciar y cumplió su deseo. Más tarde, cuando ya se hubo aprendido de memoria toda la piel de las manos de la chica, le desató la sabana de la boca y cuando ya la hubo quitado entera la antigua panadera se abalanzó sobre él y aprisionó sus labios con los de él.

En un primer momento él no supo como reaccionar pero después de varios segundos le correspondió. Primero fueron castos besos pero después ella pidió paso a su boca que él aceptó con gusto hasta que, por falta de aire, se separaron y se quedaron mirando, ella encima de él.

- Yo…- se empezó a excusar ella pero un gruñido los alertó a los dos y Sweeney dudando un momento pero aceptando al final se levantó del suelo se acercó al violador y sacando sus viejas amigas recuperadas después de la cárcel…

Nellie solo escuchó el ruido de la navaja al meterse por el cuello del hombre, después Sweeney volvió y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

- Lo siento, señor Todd, no se que me pasó pero…- el le calló poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de ella.

- No se preocupe por eso ahora, vístase, la llevaré a casa y más tarde hablaremos- la aludida afirmó con la cabeza y con ayuda del antiguo barbero se vistió y se alistó para volver a su antigua casa.

* * *

**Please RR!**


	5. La herencia de William Turpin

No se como se llama Turpin así que me he inventado su nombre.

* * *

_**La Herencia de William Turpin**_

* * *

Entró en su casa, su antigua casa y a pesar de los seis meses seguía igual, exactamente igual, pero, debería…

- Que raro- se dijo más para si que para la persona que le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie.

- ¿El qué es raro?- respondió con una pregunta el acompañante.

- Esto- señaló a la sala- llevo seis meses fuera y no hay ni una mota de polvo por ningún sitio.

- Eso es culpa mía, señora Lovett- la ayudó a sentarse en una silla- le explicaré todo, ¿quiere?

- Claro pero primero cuénteme como pudo salir de la cárcel.

- Muy fácil- sonrió- por usted.

_**Flashback**_

_Nellie esperaba en la sala un poco nerviosa y por fin apareció él con su nueva ropa de preso (de rayas negras y blancas). El guardia abrió la puerta y entró Sweeney, después, la volvió a cerrar con llave y se fue._

_- ¿Está bien?- fue lo primero que atinó ella a decir._

_- Dentro de lo que cabe, sí, estoy bien- suspiró él y ella no pudo aguantar más._

_- Ya se como sacarle- dijo al fin._

_- ¿A sí?- le miró directamente a sus ojos chocolate._

_- Sí, si pago el dinero que dijo Turpin le sacarían de aquí._

_- Si lo paga… pero, ¿de dónde va a sacar tanto dinero?_

_- Voy a vender la tienda._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Y con ella todo lo que hay dentro._

_- Pero se quedaría en la ruina- chilló un poco_

_- Eso da igual, yo quiero verle libre. Señor Todd, estamos en esto juntos, ¿recuerda? Usted me proporciona la carne saciando su venganza y yo me ocupo de hacerla desaparecer ganando dinero._

_- Pero aún así…_

_- No hay más que hablar- se puso de pie y llamó al guardia._

_- No lo voy a permitir- la cogió del brazo._

_- No puede detenerme- y con eso salió y esa fue la última vez que le vio._

_**Fin Flashback**_

- Por su cabezonería salí de la cárcel- la mujer sonrió- aunque… no se como salí si no pagó todo el dinero.

- Eh…- empezó a tartamudear- pues verá… después… después de pagar yo…- una idea la iluminó- después de pagar yo, usted se quedó seis meses más, ¿no?

- Sí… es verdad.

- Y dígame, ¿cómo recuperó la tienda? Pensaba que era pertenencia de Turpin- volvió a preguntar.

- Exacto- sonrió alegremente- era pertenencia, ahora, no.

- ¿Cómo…?- pero un movimiento de él le resolvió toda duda de ella.

Había sacado una navaja así que suponía lo peor.

_**Flashback**_

_Llamó fuerte a la puerta. El alguacil ya estaba apartado del camino (ya le había matado) así que tenía vía libre para hacer de las suyas. Al final Turpin abrió y Sweeney se metió rápido y cerró la puerta._

_- No tengo tiempo, señor, así que se lo dejaré bien clarito- volvió a sacar su navaja por segunda vez (la primera fue para el alguacil)- quiero que le devuelva la tienda y su casa a la señora Lovett._

_- …- no pudo reaccionar ya que Sweeney se abalanzó sobre el juez y colocó su querida amiga en su cuello._

_- No hay trato, se hace lo que quiero yo o si no adiós a la buena vida, señor._

_- ¿Qué… qué quiere?- dijo como pudo._

_- Su testamento, lo pondrá todo a nombre de Eleanor Lovett, ¿entendido?_

_- Sí… sí- el pánico se apoderó de él._

_- Saque papel y pluma, ya puede comenzar a escribir- Turpin, siempre con la navaja en el cuello, corrió a por lo que le había pedido y esperó a lo que decía el barbero- venga, escriba._

_**Yo, William Turpin dejo como herencia TODAS mis posesiones a la señora Eleanor Lovett. **_

_**Fdo: William Turpin**_

_- Bien- Sweeney lo leyó por encima del hombro del juez- por cierto, que bonito nombre- sonrisa y tono irónico- ahora acompáñeme al piso de arriba._

_Los dos subieron y salieron al balcón de Turpin, suerte que era de noche y nadie vio a Sweeney._

_- Ahora tírese -Turpin se asustó más aun- tírese, no quiero manchar mi navaja- la besó y acarició- la acabo de afilar y limpiar- y con un ligero empuje, Turpin cayó a la calle, pronto abría gente alrededor mirando hacia el balcón por donde Turpin había caído pero lo mejor era que no había pruebas de nadie y que Sweeney había salido por la puerta trasera._

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

**Please RR!**


	6. Rojo y Negro

Por favor, leer mi comentario al final

* * *

_**Rojo y Negro**_

* * *

- Pensé que el hecho de volver a estar en la cárcel le haría pensar que esa no es la única salida de los problemas- sentenció Lovett.

- Sí, lo pensé, y usted tenía razón- suspiró- pero… era Turpin, ¿cómo si no iba a librarme de él? Además, piense en todas las personas inocentes que mandó a la cárcel y a la horca, como yo.

- En el fondo, señor T, tiene razón- silencio en el que los dos pensaron (valla frasecita más estupida)- entonces… si los agentes encuentran el papel firmado por Turpin…

- Exacto, se convertiría en millonaria o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Millonaria?

- Qué se creía, ¿qué Turpin no ganaba por mandar a gente matar? Por cada persona muerta o mandada a la cárcel le daban miles de dólares pero claro, le daban más por los muertos.

- ¿Eso significa que no tendré que trabajar más?

- Sí, podría dejar de trabajar puesto que le sobraría el dinero pero un día tras otro sin hacer nada sería un poco aburrido, ¿no cree?

- Es verdad- pensó una solución- podría solo trabajar los fines de semana o solo días de diario por las tardes…

- Hay muchas soluciones en cuanto a esa pregunta pero creo que mejor será responderlas mañana, deben de ser las tantas de la madrugada y una herida no puede permitirse el lujo de estar despierta hasta tan tarde.

Nellie sonrió y se puso de pie, ya había olvidado lo de su tobillo y estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser por el doble excarcelado barbero que la sostuvo a tiempo.

- Déjeme acompañarla- Nellie asintió y con la ayuda de su "amigo" pudo meterse en la cama- ¿va a dormir con esa ropa?- preguntó de repente el barbero.

- Eh…- recordó las pintas que llevaba- sí, por una noche no pasará nada.

- Entonces arrópese bien- y el ojinegro le arropó, Nellie no pudo evitar una sonrisa tonta- que duerma bien- y la besó en la frente, después cerró la puerta y no se supo más de él hasta la mañana siguiente.

Nellie soñó, o al menos lo único que recordaba, era el beso del barbero, más calido de lo que pensaba puesto que siempre había tenido un pensamiento gélido sobre los besos de este.

La mañana siguiente fueron unos rayos de sol la que la despertaron.

- _¿Rayos de sol? Juraría que las cortinas estaban echadas…-_ y unas palabras la quitaron toda duda.

- Buenos días, querida, ¿cómo pasó la noche?- sonrió el señor Todd que estaba apoyado en la puerta y veía como se desperezaba Nellie.

- Pues muy bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía en una cama decente…

- Pues esos tiempos terminaron, ahora que es rica podrá comprarse un colchón mejor que ningún otro, por cierto- se fue y al minuto regresó con el periódico de hoy- hoy se ha hecho publico el hecho de que sea la tercera persona y primera mujer con más dinero de todo Londres- se acercó a entregarle el periódico y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

_**La famosa panadera será a partir de ahora una rica más**_

_Después de la reciente muerte del juez Turpin, hace dos días, los agentes que inspeccionaron la casa de este hallaron un papel, mejor dicho, su testamento, esto es literalmente lo que ponía:_

_Yo, William Turpin dejo como herencia TODAS mis posesiones a la señora Eleanor Lovett._

_Fdo: William Turpin_

_Después de saber eso, el alto cargo de policía hizo saber esta mañana que aquel papel estaba en toda regla, o sea que, Nellie Lovett se ha quedado con todas sus pertenencias._

_No se sabe muy bien por que Turpin se suicidó hace dos días ni tampoco por que dejó todas sus cosas a dueña de la famosa tienda de empanadas aunque fuentes desconocidas afirman haber visto entrar a Turpin a un burdel donde dicen que trabajaba Lovett._

_Mañana será cuando Lovett valla a firmar por su fortuna, esperemos que no se le suba a la cabeza y que siga preparándonos sus deliciosos pasteles de carne._

- Mañana tengo que ir a las autoridades, ¿no?

- Sí y, si usted quiere, déjeme acompañarla, allí solo hay corruptos y seguro que querrán hacerla firmar algún papel que no debe y meterla en problemas.

- Claro, señor Todd- sonrió cuando una imagen de un niño de unos doce años- ¡Toby!

- No se preocupe, señora Lovett, Toby está con la amiga suya que venía todas las tardes, esa que le dejó el marido por una fulana.

- Ah, sí, Lourdes, pero, ¿cómo es que está con ella?

- Supongo que el chico sería listo y fue a su casa por que cuando pasé a preguntar ayer le encontré allí. Lourdes me explicó que no había tenido problema con Tobías y que accedió a que se quedara con ella por que usted la apoyó mucho y la ayudó a salir a delante.

- Siempre tan amable.

- Ayer le dije que pasaríamos a por el hoy por la tarde. No quise que nada más que volviera aquí se encontrara con él por que necesitaba descansar.

- Gracias- sonrió ella y él le contestó igual.

- Una pregunta, ¿no os lavabais en aquel sitio o qué?

- Oh, lo siento, no me acordé ayer pero estaba tan cansada que…

- Da igual, valla al baño y lávese bien, después desayunará, ¿le parece bien?

- Sí claro- y con la, otra vez, ayuda del barbero fue al baño.

Cuando entró se lo encontró lleno de velas que iluminaban bien y con la bañera llena de un color azul cielo (eran sales de baño, ¿ok?). Se empezó a quitar la ropa y cuando fue a dejarla descubrió que su vecino le había dejado ropa limpia, bueno, ropa nueva por que cuando fue a verlo la panadera, descubrió un bonito vestido de color rojo y negro.

- _Tus colores favoritos-_ y se metió en la bañera.

* * *

Esta vez han sido tres paginas del Word... me he superado

Quería deciros que voy a "abandonar" este fic algún tiempo por que quiero subir algunos capitulos de otras historias que tengo sin acabar, así que en vuestro RR (obligatorio) ponedme que historia quereis que continue, intentaré que sean todas pero la que más querais subiré más capis.

**Please RR!**


End file.
